


Charity's a Heavy Subject

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne lifts for Charity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity's a Heavy Subject

“STEP RIGHT UP LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! FOR TODAY WE ARE DOING SOMETHING FOR A GREAT CAUSE!” said Papyrus, his already loud voice screeching through a megaphone, “TODAY WE ARE LIFTING WEIGHT! FOR THE PUPPIES! FOR EVERY DONATION YOU CHIP IN, WE’LL THROW IN A BRIGHT ORANGE T-SHIRT AND A PICTURE OF A CUTE DOG IN WITH IT! AND TO KEEP THE EVENT INTERESTING, WE’LL INCREASE THE WEIGHT WITH EVERY DOLLAR!”

Undyne laid on the bench, looking up at the bar. Asgore stood behind her, racking three plates onto the bar. “Are you ready, Undyne?” He asked.

“Born ready, this is bitch weight.” she said back, Asgore chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“YOU!” said Papyrus, pointing at a passerby, who looked back slightly scared, “YOU WANT TO HELP POOR ANIMALS, RIGHT?!”

The megaphone was placed in front of his mouth, “Uh, s-sure.”

“FANTASTIC! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE A DEAL FOR YOU!” he motioned over to the donation box, “IF YOU CHIP IN A FEW DOLLARS YOU COULD BE SAVING AN ANIMAL’S LIFE! YOU ALSO GET A SWEET T-SHIRT AND A CUTE PICTURE OF A KITTEN! WHADDAYA SAY?”

“S-sure I guess,” the man was still slightly frightened of the tall skeleton with his booming voice, but he threw in a ten into the pot.”

“GREAT!” a shirt and a picture was put into his grasp, Undyne did a rep.

“Come on, that’s all you got?” Undyne asked. “This is a good warm-up weight, I’ll give you that.” The man was mesmerized by the sheer weight on the bar, three plates on each side was no easy task, but she made it look effortless.

Another ten was thrown into the pot.

Asgore added a ten pounder on each side, another rep out of the way.

“WHO ELSE WANTS TO TEST THE GREAT UNDYNE? HER STRENGTH IS UNMATCHED!” A few people walked forward at the words, throwing in simple pocket change into the pot. More and more weight was added, Undyne was barely breaking a sweat.

“You call this hard?” The self confidence was thick on her words. More people stepped up, this time throwing in twenties and tens, once again, the weight was nothing to the old royal guard. The small group turned into a large amount of onlookers, all trying to get a good look of the lifter. Asgore wasn’t really there to do anything besides add the weights, Undyne didn’t need a spotter.

People were still coming in, money was being pushed into the case at unbelievable rates, weight was added almost frantically to keep up with the demand. A slick sheen of sweat covered Undyne, though it was mainly the heat of the bodies crowding around her.

Suddenly, the group started to part, a well dressed figure stood at the back. He walked forward, the confidence in his stride rivalling Undyne’s. He ran a hand through his slicked pompadour, the other hand pulling out a checkbook.

“HELLO!” said Papyrus enthusiastically at the dapper fellow, “WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP OUT A CUTE KITTEN TODAY?!”

The man idly scribbled in his book, “Sure, sure. I have a check worth fifty grand, right here. But first, I want to see your scaly friend here,” he pointed at Undyne, “To bench nine-forty-five.”

A collective gasp went through the crowd, even Undyne looked scared. Sure, she benched seven kids once, but that’s nowhere close to even eight hundred. Asgore looked down at her, “This might be a bad idea, you might pull a muscle, or… worse.”

“The bar will be crying out way before me, don’t worry about it.” Asgore shrugged, and loaded the bar, ten forty-fives on each side. The ends sagged a bit. The king tried to help her pull the bar off of the rack, huffing and puffing at the weight.

The bar was held above Undyne’s chest, her arms shaking slightly, but her elbows were locked, “Undye, I don’t think I can spot you on this.”

“Fuhuhuhuhu,” she laughed, “I don’t need you to spot, I just need you to make sure a plate doesn’t fall off.” She slowly pulled the weight down, Mr. Pompadour watching intently. Her arms were slightly shaky, but it was going smoothly so far. 

She tapped her chest, halfway there. She pushed up, and got a few inches off, but couldn’t go any further.She stayed there, her breaths coming in gasps and sweat was dripping off of her. It couldn’t be over now. The crowd leaned in, everything was silent. Asgore reached down to help force the rep.

“Don’t you dare.” Her words were venomous, Asgore backed his hands away. The man with the pompadour chuckled at the scene, about to turn heel and walk away, the check still in his hand. He took two steps, until he heard her voice, “Don’t you even think of turning away, this is going to happen!” He stopped in his tracks.

“I won’t let you stand in the way of everyone’s hopes and dreams!” Her arms strained even harder, the weight being lifted slightly, “Not when I am the one who is there to protect them!” The bar kept traveling up, slowly and steadily.

“JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? DO YOU THINK I’M GOING TO GIVE UP WHEN THESE ANIMALS ARE COUNTING ON ME?!” she screamed, the bar still moving, “THE YOU ARE DEAD WRONG, BUDDY!” The crowd cheered.

She let out a yell, pushing further and further, “FOR THE CAUSE! FOR THE ANIMALS!

“FOR THE SHIBAS!” with that, her arms locked, and the weight was lifted. She did it.

Weight was racked and checks were signed, Undyne stood up, still out of breath from yelling and lifting. The man walked up, “That was great kid, you deserve that check.” He shook her hand, “Keep it up.” Undyne smiled back, too exhausted to speak. The man turned around and left, continuing on his walk.

Papyrus and Asgore walked up and congratulated her. Asgore offered her a large bottle water in hand, which she took without second thought.

“WOWIE UNDYNE! YOU’RE ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!” said the skeleton, who was absolutely beaming. 

Asgore patted Undyne on the back, “You did great out there, didn’t know you could lift that much.”

“Me neither,” she said as she finished the water, “How much money did we get there, Pap?

“I DUNNO. WE GOT AT LEAST FIFTY GRAND THOUGH!” The other two laughed at that.


End file.
